


Knitting Red

by CaptCara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptCara/pseuds/CaptCara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Keith and Lance's first Christmas together and Keith decides to make something special for Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitting Red

Most would say I am not the type to knit or do any of that ‘girly’ stuff. 

To which I kindly say fuck you, because knitting isn’t girly and it’s actually useful so shut up. You can freeze to death for all I care, but I will be over here and actually not die of frostbite.

This was our first year spending Christmas together, and I knew I had to make something special for Lance.

He had been complaining for being cold, to which I would point out to him that he could just buy one and not complain. I made sure to kiss him on the cheek to let him know that I was just kidding, since I did come off in a negative way even when I don’t mean to.

After a bit of thinking in early October (I tend to plan things that far ahead), I thought of my mom and her amazing ability of just making socks, sweaters, scarves and all kinds of things out of thin air. It was always fun to make stuff with her as a kid and was always happy when she knitted me something. I wanted to make Lance happy.

So I then decided to try and knit Lance a scarf as quickly as possible without him noticing.

Which was easy due to him working at his flower shop, meanwhile I worked at home and did commissions for art pieces. So it all worked well. 

That didn’t stop from Lance trying to guess what I was getting him, but I would always brush him off and told him to be patient. He would pout and tell me it better be good.

That gave me the extra drive to make this scarf amazing.

I thought that this might be impossible due to the fact that the length of the scarf was rather long, but I was determined to give my boyfriend this damn scarf. I really wanted to see his adorable face in that scarf.

And before I knew it, I was done.

After many long as hell hours of knitting that damn scarf, I did it.

I tried to make sure to make it look as professional as possible because I don’t want to give Lance something mediocre. And I do think that it turned out pretty good.

I decided to put the scarf into a gift bag and under the small tree Lance had gotten us due to the fact that the living room wasn’t all that big and Lance was extremely determined to get us a tree.

When we got up for Christmas morning, Lance was pretty giddy about me opening my presents that he pretty much tried to carry me to the living room, which I found adorable and when he dropped me on the couch I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you.

Yeah I am not that good with words.

But thank god Lance is the master at reading my body language.

I opened my present first (we decided to only give each other one gift due to traveling expenses and for not having enough money this year), and it was a bunch of Gouache colors that I have been eyeing at for a while.

I turned over to Lance and snuggled myself into him and we have been like this for a while now.

I usually am confident into giving something to someone, but this was Lance and a scarf i knitted by hand we are talking about. I am getting scared that Lance might find it to be too tacky or something like that.

“Okay Keith, as much as I would love to stay here interlocked, which I really do, I do want to see what you got me.”

I could feel Lance shift on me, so I moved off of him and sat next to him.

Lance reached out for the bag and brought it to himself.

And man is my heart pounding like crazy! I just want him to just get it over and done with already!

I am now only looking at Lance's face as it changes to playful curious to surprised.

It was a dark red scarf that complimented Lance really well. It even made his already bright blue eyes stand out more than they usually do.

“You got me a scarf?!” Oh Keith that is great! I have been freezing my butt off for way to freaking long! Where did you get it from? I looks like really good quality! Like da-”

“I made it!”, I blurt out.

Okay, not how I wanted to tell Lance, but that was one way of doing it guess.

Lance then looked at me with shock and… amazement?

I wasn’t expecting that.

I was really prepared for Lance to laugh in my face and asking if I was joking or something.

“Wait really?! When did you learn how to do this and when did you find the time?!”

Lance pretty much looked like a kid in a candy store. He was seriously happy and excited looking.

I sighed a bit and smiled.

“Well, my mom taught me how and whenever you were at the shop, I found time to knit that scarf.”

Lance looked at me with amazement for a minute before putting the red scarf around his neck and scooting over to me and hugging me.

“You always surprise me Keith, without fail.”, he told me as he nuzzled into my neck.

I smiled and hugged back and leaned against the bottom of the couch and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So sorry if this fic is a bit short, but I just wanted to write something nice and short and I came up with this when chatting with queencrazyships on tumblr and decided to write this as a full on fic. But I hope you guys like it!


End file.
